Black Rose Petals
by Yoko-Foxfire
Summary: (When reading this story don't tell me I have mistakes.) This is a story I wrote a LONG TIME AGO, so please be nice about the plot. Bacause it sucks. The plot is a big fat cliche, but I still hope you read it, tell me what
1. Missing Goddess?

_Black Rose Petals_

_**Author Note: I normally don't make up my own lyrics and songs for my stories so if you've heard some lyrics before than don't think I tried to pass it off as my own work.**_

It was Ketsueki's first day at her high school, and she was extremely nervous. She wandered around with her small leather bag in her hand looking for the locker with the same number as the one on the paper in her other hand. She wandered around looking for quite some time, when the school bell rang. Ketsueki began to freak out a a bit, though she only needed to take two classes one right before lunch, and the other in the afternoon and that was science. After a while when she was too focused on the number on the paper, she began to walk really fast. She then literally ran into something, or someone. She didn't even bother to look up, she just bowed and said, "Sorry for running into you."

"It's alright, there's no need to apologize." A smooth young boy's voice replied to her. She slowly looked up, and saw three boys standing in front of her. The one on the left had black spiked hair and red eyes, the one on the right had red spiky hair and blue eyes, while the one in the middle had long red hair and green eyes. "Sorry if I'm prying, but what are you guys doing out here? Don't you have class?" Ketsueki said as she cocked her head sideways in confusion. "I could ask the same about you." The boy with blue eyes said back, in a half bantering voice. Ketsueki laughed slightly to herself.

Ketsueki then asked, "Do you think you could please help me find my locker?" She held out the paper and the green eyed boy took it out of her hand. "Sure follow me." Ketsueki followed behind him but kept her distance. The other two boys followed very far behind. The boy led Ketueki up a flight of stairs. While they were walking up them the green eyed boy then said, "My name is Shuuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama. The one with black hair is Hiei Jaganshi, and the blue eye one is Jin Kaze Tsukai." Ketsueki then said shyly, "Would it be alright to consider me you friend? And can I call you Kurama?" Kurama laughed and nodded. Ketsueki then said, "Oh! I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Ketsueki Kanashimi."

"Is that your real name?"

"Well, that's my real first name. I can't remember my last name. Funny, huh?"

"How long have you gone by that name?"

"Uhm, about two years now. I can't remember anything before two years ago. I remember though... waking up in the middle of no where, all alone. A barely even knew who I was... The only thing I knew about myself, is that my first name was Ketsueki. After that I began to wander around for about a year. Trying to decide what my last name was. Then one day someone walked up to me and peered into my eyes. They then said, 'Kanashimi.'So I decided to use that for my last name. At least until I figured out my real name." Ketsueki and the other had stopped walking, and she was leaning against a locker, staring into nothing.

Kurama, Jin, even Hiei stared at her face, as if waiting for to start crying. She did seem really sad at that point. "Sorry, for blabbing." Ketsueki said when she quickly snapped to reality.

She looked up at the locker numbers and saw hers in the middle of the small row. "Oh, thanks for helping me find my locker." Ketsueki then walked over to her locker and unlocked the lock with the spare key given to her from the school. She took off the lock and tried to open it. She began to shake the door rapidly. "These lockers right here are old." Kurama said as he walked up to the locker ready to pound it so it would open. But Ketsueki had her fist clenched. Kurama and the others thought she wouldn't be able to hit it open. You have to be pretty strong to do that.

Ketsueki punched the locker door, which made a loud metallic bang. She stepped back two steps, and smiled. The door the slowly swung open. The boys looked surprised. Most people couldn't open those lockers. Especially that one. That's why it was vacant. She put her bag away then closed and locked the locker. "Thanks again. See you around." She then ran off with a pen and some blank lined paper and some copy paper in her hands. She began to run up some more stairs.

Later on, Ketsueki was on the school roof. Where she had been for the past 3 hours. Lunch didn't start for 2 hours, and her cooking class wasn't for 30 minutes. The whole school had to make their own lunches during the cooking class.

She usually liked to spend her time up on the roof, where she could be left alone, to write her lyrics and poetry. She heard foot steps walking up the stairs. She just ignored it. Thinking it just was one of the teachers, so she continued to write.

When the foot steps stopped, she looked up and saw Jin, Hiei, and Kurama. "Hello." She said, and continued back to her lyric she was writing. She had some papers sitting beside her that had a small stone for a paper weight so they wouldn't fly away.

"What'cha doin'?" Jin said leaning towards Ketsueki's paper, to try and peer over it, and catch some of the words she was writing.

The papers made a crumbling sound as she quickly pulled them to her chest. "Writing lyrics." Ketsueki answered back, smirking at Jin. Jin just smiled like he always does and took a few steps back.

Ketsueki then continued to written her paper. Kurama walked over to the fence Ketsueki had her back on. He he continued to stand as he began to read the papers sitting right be Ketsueki with the small stone on them. Right when he finished the last word Ketsueki noticed he was reading it and took the papers, and put them on her clip board she was using to write on. She then continued to write.

Kurama looked forward as the lyrics on the paper replayed in his mind.

I'm sure that the heart I left behind

still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.

Exhausted, without the strength to search

people vanish into the infinite darkness.

If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?

As we live on,

we lose a little bit more.

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,

we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out

The days pass by and change,

without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.

Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,

and our rusted hearts begin to beat again

If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again

We live our lives

wandering to the ends of the earth.

Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,

in search of the light.

We live our lives

wandering to the ends of the earth.

Closing off

the way back,

we walk on for eternity.

We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,

unable to cry out, for eternity...

"What did those word mean?" Kurama thought to himself. He knew that people like Ketsueki put what they felt into their work. He knew that someone like her put their soul into what they did. "It still need a good name." Ketsueki said looking at the lyrics Kurama read. "Hm?" Kurama answered back. "I know you read this. I just need a good name for it. Then it will be finished."

"Hmm... Fukai Mori."

"What?"

"Deep Forest, Fukai Mori sounds good."

"Fukai Mori... I like it.." Ketsueki clipped the rest of her papers to the clip board, and stood up. She faced the fence and grabbed one area of the fence with her hand. "Why don't you sing it?" Kurama said suddenly. Ketsueki then answered back to him, "No, I still only have a prototype tune for it."

"Come on. We'll tell you if it's any good. Come on." Jin said. "Fine...I'm sure that the heart I left behind, still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest, Exhausted, without the strength to search, people vanish into the infinite darkness, If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now, As we live on, we lose a little bit more, Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out..."

When Ketsueki finished her song Kurama said, "I think it's beautiful," looking at the sky. "Really nice." Jin said smiling still. Hiei who hadn't uttered one word to Ketsueki said, "Hn-" Then mumbled something Ketsueki couldn't understand. Then he jumped up onto the roof of the entrance and sat down. "There was words in there right?" Ketsueki said. "He said it wasn't that great." Kurama answered. "That's his way of saying he liked it."

"How did you know that?"

"I live with a friend of mine like that."

"Makes sense." The bell for cooking class then chimed. "That was quick." Hiei said. Hiei jumped down opened the door and walked down the stairs. "Wan'na eat lunch with us?" Jin asked Ketsueki. "No. I like to sit by myself. But thanks for asking."

"OK." Jin and Kurama then walked down the stairs. More like ran.Ketsueki smiled, picked up her things, and walked down the stairs.

In her Science class she was seated right beside Kurama and Jin on both sides, Hiei from the Back and Yusuke from the front.

After school Ketsueki ate a small snack outside at the few stone tables they had. She then saw Hiei, Jin and Kurama walk over to the table behind her with two other boys. One who looked like he had cheese for hair, and was ugly beyond all reason, and the other who had really greased up black hair. She ignored them and continued to eat.

After they sat down, she felt like some one was staring at her. She knew it was probably the two other boys she didn't know yet. She didn't bother to turn around though. She continued to enjoy her meal. She then over heard the two boys whispering, starting with cheese hair. "She's the Goddess Ketsueki? She doesn't look too special to me."

"Her spirit energy doesn't match the Goddess's. In fact, it's higher."

"But the last time a sample of her energy was taken was four years ago. Two years before she disappeared." Jin then jumped in and pointed out. "Come on Jin. She looks like a human to me." The greased up hair guy said. "Yusuke Urameshi, you need to use a little more sense. If Ketsueki Kanashimi is a normal human, then how come she has a demon energy reading?"

"You're asking the wrong person. How 'bout we use the compass? Koenma gave it to me with one of the Goddess's fangs in it."

"Try it then!" Cheese hair said. "Hold on Kuwabara. Jeez." Yusuke said. He got out a watch looking thing and put it on his wrist. "Let's see." He said as he pushed a small button on the side of it. The compass beeped, and began to wobble to and fro. Until the pointer finally stood still and pointed right to Ketsueki. "Huh? This thing must be busted again." Yusuke said tapping at the little glass cover. "I told you Detective, there's a good chance that she is the animal goddess Ketsueki. They have the same name."

"Yeah, Hiei's right Urameshi. How many people have the name Ketsueki. She can't remember past two years ago. Which was around the same time that the Goddess went missing." Jin said. Then cheese hair said again, "She still looks really puny. She is cute but still puny." Yusuke then said, "So what if she was able to open that locker. It was probably a fluke."

"Do you think her hair color is natural?"

"No. She more than likely dyed it. But what a stupid color to choose. Come on. Who would dye their hair dark green?"

"I would say something about her eyes color, but Hiei has the same color."

"Why does she sit all alone like that?"

"Maybe because she thinks she's better than us."

"More like she thinks she's better than the whole school." They both began to laugh loudly. Ketsueki quickly stood up and hit her fists against the stone table, and stormed off angrily.

The boys looked at the stone table, and saw she was able to crack the cement with her hands,and left her food there. A rustling sound then came from out of the tree above them.

Jin looked to his right and saw a girl with long dark red hair and black eyes hanging upside down. Then she said, "You made Ketsueki mad didn't you?" She popped her head back into the tree, and reappeared in between Kuwabara and Yusuke. "That wasn't very wise." She said. She disappeared back into the tree.

Then she seemed to fall out of the tree head first. Instead she did a mid air flip like a cat and landed on her feet. She began to walk forward, until she ran into something. "Now what'd I run into? Oh, it's the swizzle stick from math class last year." She said looking at Hiei.

She then jumped back into the tree and jumped from tree to tree. "She's fast." Hiei said, still pissed off at the swizzle stick remark.

Kurama who finished his snack got up in search for Ketsueki. He found her behind the school where the cherry trees grew. She had dressed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Kurama kept a good distance and watched Ketsueki as sakura blossoms rained down on her, while she had her eyes closed. He watched her in silence until he saw something amazing.

He ran back to the others, and lead them to where Ketsueki was. "Look." Kurama said to them. They looked over to Ketsueki. "What? It's just Ketsueki and some cherry blossoms." Kuwabara said confused. "Just watch." Kurama insisted. Kuwabara then muttered something under his breath.

Ketsueki faced her head up to the sakura blossoms falling.Suddenly a gust of wind emitted from Ketsueki. The wind spiraled outward first then continued to blow normally outward. "A wind tamer?" Hiei asked. "I don't think so." Jin answered back.

Branches from the trees seemed to come to life, and move like demon vines. They launched forward and wrapped ththemselvesround Ketsueki's ankles, and wrists. They spiral up to her knees, and up the arms to her shoulders. She seemed very relaxed, inin facthe seemed to be ununconsciousShe wasn't on the ground any more, but had been hoisted upward a bit and was didiagonaln the air, suspended by the branches.

The boys freaked out. Hiei got out his katana and ran forward to Ketsueki ready to slice away the branches. Kurama and the others were right behind him. When Hiei and them were three feet away the branches seemed to retreat.

Ketsueki was dropped to ground. Kurama cucaughter and lalaider on the ground. Crouched on one knee he held her head up.

Ketsueki suddenly woke up, and her eyes were a brighter red. She quickly attacked Kurama with a dagger, the quickly pulled out. So quickly no body saw her get it. She sliced through the air. Kurama was able to move his head just in time. Though Ketsueki was able to cut his cheek and a few strands of his hair.

Kurama jumped backward and looked at Ketsueki. Ketsueki had her dagger in her hand. When she saw it was Kurama, she relaxed a bit more. Her eyes became normal. She threw the dagger upward, and caught it at the tip of the handle. Then quickly sheathed it. Ketsueki quickly turned around still angry, and grabbed her leather bag near one of the cherry trees. "Come on Ibara." Ketsueki called out to one of the trees. Then a red fox/cat like creature with two tails and strange stripes jumped out from one of the trees and climbed into the bag that hung around Ketsueki's waist. Ketsueki suddenly stopped walking. Everything gegrewilent. "Did you see?" Ketsueki said, with her back turned to them. "See what?" Kurama said puzzled. "The wind I emitted? The sakura branches?"

"Yeah. You emitted the wind?"

"Yea."

"The branches. You know anything about them."

"How about I tell you later. Someone else might over hear. And not just that I have to get home." Ketsueki walked forward a few feet before then falling over. "Ketsueki!?" Jin yelled out, as everyone ran over.

When everyone got there, Ketsueki was trying hard to get up. She was on her hands and knees, at that moment trying to get up. Hiei helped sit her upright, as she began to cough harshly. "Damn." She said, and began to cough a few more times. Blood then came out of Ketsueki's mouth. "Ketsueki." Hiei said, who actually seemed worried. "I-I-need to get home... As quick as I can... I-i live two miles away... If I walk, I'll more than likely die."


	2. Ketsueki's Curse

_Ketsueki's Curse_

"We'll call an ambulance!" Yusuke said frantically. "A doctor... can't help me. Just... I need to get home. Quickly!" Ketsueki was able to utter before continuing to cough again. "Kuwabara, call Shizuru!" Hiei barked. "OK!" Kuwabara quickly ran into the school building, then a few minutes later returned saying, "Shizuru said she'll be hear as quick as she can. And to wait right in front of the school."

"OK, we'd better help her walk over there. She can't even stand." Kurama said. Kurama grabbed her hands and lifted her up quickly. More blood began to slowly drip out of her mouth. Kurama had Ketsueki close to his chest, so the blood got on his shirt.Ketsueki's eyes were big, and had one solid bright red color in them.

Kurama threw one of Ketsueki's arm over his shoulder, and Jin did the same. Slowly they made their way to the front of the school. Dragging Ketsueki's feet against the ground.

When they made it to the front, Shizuru was just tearing around the corner in her car. "Where do you live Ketsueki?" Hiei asked quickly. Ketsueki had trouble even uttering a sound, until she was able to say, "Kazu-" then she continued to cough more.

Shizuru pulled up and slammed on the breaks. Kuwabara jumped in the front and the rest found a way to fit in the back. Ketsueki sat right next to Kurama. He had her head pulled close to his chest, her head almost buried in his shirt. "Kazu Dojo, Shizuru!" Jin said frantically. "OK!" Shizuru said, as she teared around a corner.

They got to the dojo, and Shizuru quickly parked in front. She jumped out of the car along with the rest of the gang. Shizuru opened the door for Kurama and Ketsueki fell right out.

She caught herself on her hands and knees. And began to cough again, this time sounding even worse than before. Still on her hands and knees, blood forced it's way out of Ketsueki's mouth. She tried to at least crawl forward, but instead she fell forward right into the puddle of blood.

Hiei lifted her up, and saw that she fell unconscious with her eyes still wide open. Jin lifted her up the rest of the way. They carried her to the front of the dojo, when a woman with black hair and green eyes, and the girl with red hair and black eyes saw them dragging Ketsueki along.

They ran to Ketsueki and the woman said taking Ketsueki, "I'll take her from here." Both of them began to carry Ketsueki to where they had cherry trees. The cherry trees where planted in a perfect circle. They laid Ketueki in the middle of the circle and watched on the outside of the trees.

A gust of wind emitted from Ketsueki and the branches from the sakura trees wrapped themselves around her legs and arms again. Then the sakura blossoms turned white and energy pulsed down the branches and into Ketsueki. "Everything will bOKok form here." The woman said. "Thank you for bringing her here. My name is Kohaku." She continued on. The black eyed girl then said, "I'm Kazu Kosen."

They all introduced themselves then Shizuru said, "I didn't ask before, but who is she?"

"Her name is Ketsueki Kanashimi." Kazu answered to her. "OK, that answers that. What happened though, when she seemed to be dying?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself. It's something that has to do with her energy. Every hour, every minute that passes her spirit energy is sucked away. Probably just to sustain herexistencee. After 24 hours all her spirit energy is gone and it starts to suck away at her life energy. When that happens like any other living being she begins to die. To drain all her spirit energy is a slow process, but when it hits her life energy it needs to take more a lot faster. It seems though, she has some sort of bond between plants. She can actually talk to them. Cherry blossom trees are her favorite to talk to, for trees anyway. The cherry trees then refill her life energy and spirit energy. That's what is happening now. It should be over soon. Then she'll wake back up a few minutes later. You know, though she was mad at you boys, you'd better think of what you'd like to eat."

"Why?" Yusuke asked. Becausee when she wakes up she'll want to cook a special meal for you, to show you her thanks. Don't worry she's the best cook around." The boys nodded then began to talk about it. They came to an agreement on beef fried rice.

They looked over to Ketsueki and saw the branches were putting her down gently. They unwrapped themselves and returned to normal. Ketsueki's eyes were still wide open and full red like before. Ketsueki suddenly gasped and blinked. Her eyes were normal again. She slowly sat up, and wiped away a little bit of blood on her lip. She turned to the boys and smiled. She got up and staggered a bit.

She walked over to them and said, "Thank you. I owe you my life."

"Well, we couldn't just leave you there to die." Shizuru said.

"I need to go wash my shirt before it stains. Oh, I'll wash your shirt too Kurama."

Kurama just smiled. Ketsueki then said, "We should have a shirt you can borrow until it's finished washing." Ketsueki went inside and changed. As did Kurama. Kurama was wearing a red button up shirt, with a black fox shadow on one of the sleeves. Kurama saw Ketsueki come out of the room right next to the one he just walked out of. What she was wearing surprised him. She was wearing the same thing that he wore when he was Youko Kurama. He stared at her dazzled by how good she looked in it. "What?" She said confused.

Later she put her shirt and pants into the washing machine along with Kurama's shirt. Then went into the kitchen. "What would you guys like to eat?" They all answered back in unison, "Beef Fried Rice." Ketsueki then began to cook the rice, and the beef, and vegetables for it.

When she finished, she handed out a serving for everyone. The boys, or at least Yusuke and Kuwabara, scarfed it down like there was tomorrow. Ketsueki laughed quietly to herself and began to eat. As she ate something crossed her mind. "What were they talking about an Animal Goddess named Ketsueki. And why does she have the same name as myself. If she does exist." Ketsueki thought to herself as she finished her food.

When she was finished she got up from the table and said before she left the room, "Please excuse me." Then she walked out of the room and went out into the front. In the large area the Kohaku owned there was one place that Ketsueki loved. It was a clearing with a small pond in the middle of it. The place was truly beautiful in the moonlight. She went there.

Kurama began to wonder where Ketsueki was so he went in search of her. He walked into the forest, until he found Ketsueki at the clearing she loved so much. He was about to walk forward towards her until he heard her singing something. He stood and listened to the words.

I don't know what words I can say

The wind has a way to talk to me

Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby

I pray for reply

I'm ready

Quiet days calm me

Oh, serenity

Someone please tell me

Ohhmm, what is it they say?

Maybe I will know one day

I don't know what words I can say

The wind has a way to talk to me

Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby

I pray for reply

I'm ready

She finished the song and just stared at the water. Just as Kurama was about to take a step forward, Ketsueki fell on her knees. Kurama was about to run forward when he heard she was crying. She said to herself then, "Why? Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I remember my past? Why can't I just die? It would be a lot easier. Then I wouldn't feel this emptiness. Why can't I just die?"

"Because there would be people who would be sad." Kurama said, walking froward slowly. Ketsueki quickly whipped her head around and saw him standing right in front of her.

Ketsueki wiped away her tears, and stood up. She looked at Kurama's eyes. She wasn't angry though. Then she hugged Kurama and said, "Thank you. For saving my life." Then she let go and smiled. When she was around Kurama and the others she felt happy, she felt like she belonged with them. She didn't notice how late it was until she saw a fox run by, and heard a wolf howl. "There's a pack of wolves that live out here, and so do foxes and other small animals. But don't worry. They won't hurt us." She looked up at the sky and saw a crescent moon. "It's late." Kurama said. Ketsueki then started walking back to the dojo.

When they got back, Ketsueki walked into the main room and saw everyone sitting around. "Since it's late, and it's Friday night, you guys are welcome to stay the night." Ketsueki said. She walked over to a wall with tons of katanas and other bladed weapons. There were even some wooden swords. Ketsueki grabbed a wooden sword made out of red wood. "Oh, I'd advise you guys move out of the way. I wouldn't want to hit you while practicing. Everyone then moved over to one of the walls and just sat there.Ketsueki pretended they didn't even exist at the moment, and began to practice.

Everyone was dazzled by the way she practiced. Her movements were smooth and elegant. She moved quickly too, probably quick enough to cut clean through someone's bones with a blade. Not one technique or movement was out of place. Everything she did seemed flawless.

"Man, you're good." Kuwabara said. "So you can actually give a compliment." Ketsueki answered back. "Hey!"

"Settle down! I'm just giving you a hard time." Ketsueki then put away the sword and left the room. She went to take a bath. After what had happened that day she needed to relax.


	3. More Secrets Revealed

_More Secrets Reveled_

Ketsueki's morning practice was interrupted by a knock at the dojo. "I'm coming!" Ketsueki yelled out. When she opened the door there were three girls standing there. "Hey, guys. Come on in." Ketsueki answered to them. They walked in and made themselves comfy. Ketsueki handed out sodas to all of them. "What brings you guys here?" Ketsueki said after taking a drink from her soda. "Just wanting to come visit." Said a girl with silver hair and silver eyes. One of the other girls had blue hair and red eyes, and the last one had dark midnight blue hair, one black eyes, and one red eye.

"The boys all came walking in through the door to see who Ketsueki was talking to. "Oh, hey guys!" Ketsueki said to the boys as they walked through the door. "Who are they?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh, I'll introduce you to them. The one with silver hair is Koriyami, the one with blue hair is Hoshi, and the one with darker blue hair is Yoru"

After they were all introduced they sat around a talked for about three hours, Koriyami, Hoshi, and Yoru decided to leave. "Friends of yours?" Hiei asked. "Yeah. Reason why is that they're cursed like me and Kazu."

"Cursed?" Shizuru asked. "Yeah, remember what happened yesterday? We call it a curse. Kazu and them have it too. But each has a different way, or so you would say."

"That different way is?"

"As you know plants restore my energy. Well, Kazu has hers is restored by flames. Koriyami's energy is restored by electricity. Hoshi's by wind and clouds. And Yoru by water. Each one of us has a different element. Those element's could explain these marks we have on our shoulders."

"Marks?"

"Each one of us has a strange marking on the same shoulder. Mine is shaped like a rose, Kazu's is a flame, Yoru's is a tear drop , Koriyami has a lightning bolt, and Hoshi has a feather. It's strange, if we are humans, why are we so strange? What _is_ the _nature_ of our _existence_?" All was silent fora while as Ketsueki looked at her hands. "Sorry I was just babbling again. Well, I'd better go return to my morning practice." Ketsueki said smiling, and ran off to the training room, with her sword in hand"

Ketsueki for her morning training always used a real katana. The blade cut through the air, and made a singing sound. Jin, Hiei and Kurama walked through the door and sat by one of the walls to watch Ketsueki practice.

Thoughts were racing through her head. That's why she didn't notice they were there. Her movements were as fast as ever. If Jin and the other two didn't have really quick eyesight, they wouldn't be able to see her movements. Ketsueki swung the sword with force and speed. Every slash was straight, which made the katana sing through the air.

Ketsueki was practicing really hard, as thoughts of pondering raced through her head. Suddenly, Ketsueki quickly stopped and used the katana to hold her up. She coughed and a bit of blood came out. Kurama jumped up and ran to her. As did Jin and Hiei. Kurama put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Maybe you should go refill your energy." Ketsueki looked up with that smile on her face and said, "No, I just practiced to hard again. I'll be fine, I promise." Ketsueki got up, and put the katana away. She left the room through the door leading to the porch.She closed the door behind her and walked off.

Later Jin found Ketsueki sitting on the porch leaning against the beam for the door. She didn't look too happy. Her eyes stared into nothing, while her face just looked said. Jin walked over and sat down beside her. She really didn't acknowledge his existence. She just continued to stare at nothing, with that sad look on her face. Jin didn't really bother on saying anything. He got up and walked off.

About four months later, Ketsueki was in her room trying to do her homework. It was another Friday, school ended about a half an hour ago. She just couldn't focus, while playing with her pencil she began to think, "Y'know. I haven't really talked to the boys in a while. I've been too wrapped up in school to even say hi. Aww man! They probably think I hate them." Ketsueki jumped out of her chair, and changed into a red shirt with out linings of roses on the front of it and a pair of blue jeans. The shirt looked a bit punk like, but Ketsueki liked it.

Before she walked out the door she yelled out, "Going to Visit the Boys!" Then walked out the door, with Ibara in her bag, around her waist. She tried to remember where Kurama lived. Then while she was walking down a street she remembered the quickest way was down one of the alleys. She ran down an alley she thought would lead her to Kurama's house.

When she saw a certain stone fence she knew she was right. It was Kurama's fence. She could hear the others on the other side talking. She waited a few minutes, cause she saw Kurama on the fence and she felt like scaring him. She liked scaring people.

When she felt like the time was right she climbed the fence quickly and popped her head up saying quickly, "Hi, guys!" Kurama was startled and almost fell off the fence. "Do you have to do that every time?" Kurama asked. "No, I just like to." She answered back. "Hey, Ketsueki, do you think you could come back another time. Now is not so good."

"OK." She jumped all the way onto the fence and turned around about to jump off. Then she heard Yusuke scream out, "Spirit Gun!" Kuwabara and Yusuke were training.

Kuwabara then made a sword out of his energy and bounce it in Ketsueki's direction, while trying to block it. Ketsueki was crouched over. She heard something come up from behind her. Her eyes quickly turned dark red, and serious, as she quickly whipped her head around and dodged the blow with the greatest of ease.

After she dodged it, when she was standing on the fence up right facing the boys, her eyes returned to normal. "How, did you dodge that?" Kurama asked surprised. "Dodge what?" Ketsueki asked, not knowing what he was talking about. "You don't remember?"

"Well, let's see. The last thing I remember was about ready to jumped off the fence. Then it goes black for a while. And that's it."

"Well, try to remember."

"OK." Ketsueki closed her eyes and began to focus on trying to remember.


	4. Auguries of Death

_Auguries of Death_

_**Author Note: For those of you who don't know what and augury is I'll explain. It has two definitions. One definition is the study of future telling. But in this case it means a foretelling of some sort.**_

The sun was setting, which casted long shadows. Everything was painted red and gold. Kurama walked along, with an unconscious Ketsueki in his arms. She was wrapped tightly in a blanket. He carried her along staring slightly at the ground.

What happened replayed in his mind again and again. It haunted his every thought. Everything he though of always ended up reminding him of what happened, back at his house. He couldn't help but feel he did something wrong. "Maybe I _shouldn't_ have **_done it_**." He said to himself.

Again the flashback huanhaunted mind, as he continued to Ketsueki's house with her unconscious body in his arms.

flashback

"Try to remember." Kurama insisted. "Ok.OKKetsueki closed her eyes and began to focus on trying to remember.

After only a few minutes, she began to toss her head from side to side. Her eyes remained closed. After awhile Ketsueki cluclutchedr head, andbegan screaming in pain. Her eyes were wide open, full of what seemed to be pain and fear. She fell forward off the fence, and continued to scream in pain, still clutclutching head tightly. Ketsueki's eyes closed tightly.

The boysboys didn'tw what to do. In the four months of them knowing her this has never happened. Plants began to grow over her body. They didn't know what that was. They thought it was good the plants were covering her, until they saw they were piercing her skin and digging their way deeper into her.

Kurama and Hiei frantically began tearing off the plants as Ketsueki was still screaming in pain.

After ten minutes, Ketsueki stopped screaming andtand thents ceased. Ketsueki's eyes remained closed. It was hard to tell if she was even breathing. In fact she wasn't. Kurama put his head on her chest and listened for her heart beat. It was slowing down, and slowing by every second. Nobody knew what to do.

Kurama lifted up Ketsueki's head and did the last thing he could do. He pulled Ketsueki's head forward, and did mouth to mouth resuscitation. It worked. Ketsueki began to breath again and her heart beat returned. She was unconscious though.

Kurama carried her into his house. Shiori knew who Ketsueki was, for she had seen her with Kurama quite a few times, and when Shiori would go to the dojo, they would talk. "What happened to Ketsueki?" Shiori asked. Kurama then answered back. "She's very sick. She just collapsed." He set Ketsueki on the couch and got a blanket from the closet. "I'm going to take her home. And to make sure she'll be fine, I'll stay the night at the dojo. OkOK

"Shuuichi, you always thinking of others. OkOKI'll see you tomtomorrowrning." Kurama wrapped Ketsueki in the blanket, and set out for the Kazu Dojo.

He looked up and saw he was at the dojo. He walked in and saw Kazu sitting on the porch with a cat looking thing with dragon wings.

Kazu looked over to Kurama and saw Ketsueki in his arms. "She's just unconscious." Kurama assured her. Kazu got up said, "AlAlrightWe'll put her in bed. Right this way." Kurama followed Kazu. There was thundering, dark clouds had moved into the sky now.

Kazu opened the door to Ketsueki's room. Kurama walked in, and sat her down on her bed. He looked up and saw on the walls, drawings and artwork. Each one was beautiful. "Did, Ketsueki do all these?" Kurama asked. "Yea. She is a great artist." Then there was a knock at the door. Kazu opened it, and there was Jin, amandiei were standing riright inront of the door. Kazu closed the door when they walked in.

Then there was another knock at the door. Kazu opened it again, a little irirritatedhis time. It was Hoshi. She walked in and saw Hiei Kurama and Jin all crowded around Ketsueki's bed. "Hey, long time. Is Ketsueki all right?" She asked, as she wedged herself in between Kurama and Jin. "I think so." Kurama said.

Ibara the little fox creature from before, who had crawled out of Ketsueki's bag a while back, jumped onto the bed anand satn top of Ketsueki's ststomachLooking at her face Ibara gave a small momeowcreech. The call wasn't ear shattering in any way, it actually sounded cute. Ibara then laid down and fell asleep right beside Ketsueki.

Thunder ereruptedand it began to rain hard. After fifteen minutes Kazu finally asked what had happened. More like she demanded. Kurama explained everything that happened at his house, up ununtile made it to the dojo. "Why do you think it happened exexactly Kazu asked staring at the door. Kurama sighed and asanswered"I don't really know myself. But I think our hunch of her being the Goddess is true."

"Oh, yeah you told me about the Goddess. I thought you were making that up."

"No, she exists. And so do four other angels."

"Angel?"

"Well, actually there is only one true angel. It goes from the highest The Goddess, who has eight wings, then The Seraph, a six winged angel comes, after that is a four winged angel and Arch Angel, then the angel, and a half angel. They are all part of an animal demon prophesy in a way. They are the prophesy. I'm pretty sure now that she is the Goddess. I know out of you five girls, you are all the prophetic children. I jujust can'tell who is who. But I have a hunch."

"Really?"

"You do know that each animal youkai controls something different? A kitsune youkai controls plants, a ryu (dragon) youkai controls fire, a neko youkai controls lightning, an okami (wolf) youkai controls water, and an usagi (rabbit) youki controls wind. And each one comes from a different animal tribe. The Goddess came from the Kitsune Tribe, the Seraph cocomes fromhe Ryu Tribe, the Arch Angel comes from the Neko Tribe, the Angel comes from the Okami Tribe, and the half angel comes from the Usagi Tribe. AnAnd eachf you have a connection to one of those elements."

"And?"

"You are the Seraph, Hoshi is the half angel, Koriyami is the Angel, and Yoru is the Arch Angel."

"That makes sense."

"So... That's the story of the Goddess." Everyone quickly turned their heads from Kurama, to Ketsueki. She was sitting up petting Ibara who was jumping about. "I always wowonderedbout what you guys were talking about the day we met, now I know more. I was hoping that if I found out who the Goddess was, I'd know why I can't remember past two years ago. But that didn't help too much..." There was a silence as Kurama and Ketsueki stared at each other's eyes. "You know..." Ketsueki said looking away from Kurama's hypnotic eyes. "...Today is the second anniversary since that day I told you about, when I first met you.. The day I didn't know _who_ I was."

There was another silence. Kazu sighed and said breaking the silence, "So, our lives aren't normal any longer." Hiei snapped his gaze over to Kazu. He got up and walked over to her and said, "They weren't normal to _begin_ with."

"_Excuse me_, if I _wanted_ you opopinion would have _asked_ for it."

"Like I care. Besides your pathetic whining was getting irirritating

"Y'know, for a while there I thought you were smart. But I guess I was wrong."

"Are you calling me _stupid_?"

"JeJeezI didn't think you were smart enough to know when you were being _insulted_."

"That's _double_ for you. I'm _so_ smart I only need to take _one_ class a day in school."

"Yeah? Well, I'm _sooo_ smart I don't even _need_ school."

"No, you don't go to school bebecausehey don't have books _low_ enough for you."

"Why, you... uh, er... _rrrrrr_" Kazu then stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. "Ha... I _win_." Hiei answered back. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Jin asked. Ketsueki laughed quietly and said, "She'll be fine. Just leave her alone for awhile." Ketsueki then flinched and looked at her arm. She saw all the deep gashes and scratches in her arm from the plants.

Though of course Ketsueki didn't remember anything about the plants or even after she began to toss her head. "What happened?" She asked as she looked up from her arm at Kurama. "Remember when you came to my house earlier?"

"Yea. Up to where you told me to remember something."

"After that you cclutchedyour head and began screaming out in pain. YYou felloff the fence, and landed on the ground, still screaming. Some plants began to cover your body and dug into your skin. Hiei and myself began tearing them off as quick as we could. But they kept growing back. After a while you stopped screaming and the plants stopped. But you were unconscious."

"oh."

Ketsueki then, laid down on her back and began to stare at the ceiling. With a blank expression on her face and in her voice, "I have a bad feeling. Something is gonna happen." She seemed to be staring in the depths of her mind.

Her eyes grew wide and full of fright. In a frightened voice Ketsueki said, "I-I see blood! A katana covered in blood! A note written in the blood!" Hiei quickly to see looked into her mind. He saw the same thing. He saw flashes of everything Ketsueki said. There was blood spilled on the floor. It was that of a human. There was a katana covered with blood, and someone who was covered in blood was holding it. The note was pinned on a door, written in blood.

Then Hiei was interrupted by Ketsueki, who suddenly screamed, and said, " A-and I'm... Holding... The- KATANA!" Kurama ran over to Ketsueki and grabbed her shoulders. He then yelled out to her shaking her, "Ketsueki, Snap Out Of It!" But his cries were in vain. Ketsueki then yelled out, "It's KOHAKU!! SHE'S DEAD!!!"

"KETSUEKI!!!!"

Kazu ran into the room yelling out, "Ketsueki!!" Kurama shook Ketsueki again yelling, "_KETSUEKI_, WAKE UP!! STOP LOOKING AT IT!!!! **_KETSUEKI_** WAKE UP!!! QUIT LOOKING, OR YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!!!! LOOK! THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE THAT NEED YOU!!!! **_KETSUEKI!!!_**"

Kurama then pulled Ketsueki close to his chest, and hugged her. He was terrified. He didn't want to lose Ketsueki. Kurama knew he was afraid of losing her, but he didn't know why. Why is he so scared? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. The First Chapter

The First Chapter

Kurama then pulled Ketsueki close to his chest, and hugged her. He was terrified. He didn't want to lose Ketsueki. Kurama knew he was afraide of losing her, but he didn't know why.

Kurama suddenly felt that Ketsueki wasn't tensed up anymore. He though she fell unconcious again. But then he assumed the worst, that she could be dead.

He tried to pull her away and look at her but he couldn't. He felt Ketsueki's arms around him. "Ketsueki?" He said quietly. He felt his shirt was getting wet. He couldn't tell what it was, but at least he didn't smell blood. He then heard quiet sobbing, and it was coming from Ketsueki.

She was crying, and her tears were getting his shirt wet. He quietly called her name once more. Ketsueki stopped crying slowly then answered, "_Promise_ me... That if I _do_ kill Kohaku... Or _anyone_ else... you'll _kill_ me. And promise... you won't disapear... from my memories... promise you'll always be near."

Kurama who had losened his grip tightend his arms around her. "I promise." He whispered into her ear. Kazu and Hoshi had left the room. For reasons that should be obvious. Hiei, and Jin got up and left quietly. Kurama didn't notice since he had his eyes closed.

Ketsueki looked up to Kurama with an almost compassionate smile on her face. Kurama puled her away from him a bit and looked at her face. Ketsueki smiled at him one last time. Then her eyes closed and she fell limp. "Ketsueki?" Kurama said a little worried.

Kurama put his ear up to her chest and heard her heart beat.

She had just fallen unconcious again. But this time she was more asleep, the passed out. Kurama just smiled and laid her down in her bed. Before he left he kissed her on the forehead as she slept.

Two days passed, and it was now summer break. No more school for a while. Kurama and everyone else said their goodbye's to Kohaku. "We'll see you in about three weeks." Kazu said to Kohaku. They were going on a trip to a house that Kazu owned up next to the mountains.

Also, Yoru, Koriyami, and Hoshi live up there, in that house. It was actualy an old dojo that no one wanted. Kazu bought and her and Ketsueki and Yoru and Koriyami and Hoshi fixed it up, and even paid for renivations. They were leaving to make sure that Ketsueki wouldn't kill Kohaku, and to monitor her behavor change, if any, closley over the next few weeks.

They then climbed into the van and headed off. This van was pretty big. And it had to be. The people who were going were, Botan, Kayko, Shizuru, Genkai, Koenma, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, Kuwabara, Ketsueki, Kazu, Yoru, Hoshi, Koriyami, and even some Touya was going.

When they were halfway there Yusuek noticed they had 17 people. "Are you sure were all gonna fit in this dojo? Or do we share rooms?" Kazu answered back, "Everybody is gonna have their own room."

"But I though you only renivated once."

"Did I say once, I ment about 15 times."

"15!!!!??"

"Yea, I have a lot of spare money."

Ketsueki was sitting behind Yusuke but ingnored his surprisement. She somehow go stuck sitting next to Kuwabara. But she ignored it. She had her chin on her hand and was leaning on the window panel. She stared out the window and watched to scenery of trees and a lake go by.

Then she felt a hand slowly creep over to her breast. WHAM!!! Ketsueki out of reflexes punched the guy who did it. It was Kuwabara.

Everybody started laughing. They all saw Ketsueki take her right arm and punch Kuwabara in his face. Other wise her face seemed undisturbed.

Kurama switched seats with Kuwabara. Kuwabara was sitting next to Yusuke now. Kurama sat down and asked Ketsueki, "What'd he do to make you hit him like that? The only thing I saw was your fist slowly come in contact with his face." Ketsueki leaned over to him whispered in his ear what happened. Kurama looked down and slightly blushed. "That explains a lot."

"Well, that's what he gets. Hopefuly he'll learn his lesson. Or next time I'll kill him."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he won't try that stunt again."

"For his sake he better not." Ketsueki continued to stare out the window. She loved the landscape out here. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She heard Kurama say. "Hm?" She answered back. "The landscape."

"Yeah, I love it out here. It's my favorite place in the world."

Then the buss stopped and Shizuru yelled out, "We're hear." Everyone jumped out and walked up to the fence, wich had a lock on it. Kazu walked over and unlocked it. Everyone practically poured in. They looked around and saw a hilly landscape with a few rocks piled on one another to form small cliffs. They couldn't see to boundary line, it was that big. "Before you all go wild, let me show you to your rooms." Kazu said.

I'm not going to bore you with what rooms they were assigned with so we'll skip that.

"I'm going to eat some lunch." Ketsueki said, as she packed herself some food in her bag. "Where are you going?" Touya asked. "Out. I always eat lunch out side here." She ifted up the bag and threw it over her shoulder. "You know, if you want you can wander around wilderness." Ketsueki said then walked out the door. Touya smiled slightly then walked off.

It had been at least thirty minutes since Ketsueki left the house. She had been running swiftly through the trees, and leaping from rock to rock. She had finaaly found the perfect spot. It had large flat smooth rocks naturally piled on one another creating a small cliff, at least 10 feet high. She chose a specific rock, a reall large one, and sat down. She got out from her bag one of the sandwhiches she had made, and a soda. She bit down into her snadwich and stared out to the rolling horizon.

When she finished her sandwich she heard a disturbance, and the sound of a stick breaking. She snapped her head in that direction, and stared at it, waiting for the creature to reveal itself. She continued to stare until a pack of wolves came out of the bushes. They advanced toward her slowly. Ketsueki was not afraid of these wolves.

The alpha who was a silver colored wolf moved towards her. "Hi, Okami." (wolf) She said to the silver wolf as she petted it. The wolf pack who lived on this land was freindly. They really like Kazu and the others. They remained inside the fence. They weren't trapped, they could leave if they wanted to, but the area of Kazu's land was all territory of this wolf pack. Kazu had named this pack the Tsuki no (Lunar) Pack.

After the Tsuki no Pack left Kurama appeared. He saw Ketsueki hanging upside down from a tree branch. Kurama cleared histhroaght. Ketsueki bent to look behind her and saw Kurama, "Hi." She said. She then swung herself up onto the branch and jumped down. Ketsueki looke beyond and saw the wolf pack running hapily with Okami running in front of the pack.

hour later

"Hi, Swinzums." Kazu said as she poked her head out of the tree right next to Hiei. She jumped out of the tree then began to jumoed off, "Iam Not Swinzums!!" Hiei yelled out to her as she leaped off.

another hour later

Hoshi watched Jin fly through the air so freely. She wished she could fly like him.

Jin heard her say that to herself, so he fly over and picked her up. They were both now flying through the air. Hoshi really like the feeling of the wind in her face like that.

two hours later

Touya and Ketsueki were training against eachother. Touya using his ice sword, and Ketsueki using a normal katana. They moved swiftly and quietly. Hiei and Jin watched them fight. They were both actually a little surprised about their speed and balance. Not one move either of them made, fell out of place. Each one was timed perfectly. It was like they had reahersed it.

At sunset

Everyone wanted to watched the sunset on their first day of them being at Kazu's vacation home. There was a scertain spot everyone was at. It was another cliff made by large flat rocks piled on one another. This one was 30 feet high though. Also some rocks jutted outward making ledges along the side. Everyone was sitting on different ledges. Hiei and Kazu were standing on the highest one next to eachother. Ketsueki and Kurama were right below. Jin and Hoshi were at the same level as Ketsueki adn Kurama, but on a different rock. Everyone was scattered about on the cliff.

The sun was setting, and from up there it was a dazzling sight. Everything was paintied gold, roange, and even red. They sky was splashed with red and gold. Even the clouds were dazzling. An outline of gold made them look like chunks of gold. Some clouds even looked like rubies and fine ruby jewlery. Everyone was dazzled and amazed by the beauty.

Hiei was ready to leave. He turned around without a word. Then Kazu put her arms around him and slightly pulled him back, "Where do you think your going." She said, as she looked down at him smiling, with her arms still around his shoulders. Hiei wasn't angry though. He just looked up at her with a cute little look on his face. He stared into Kazu's eyes. They weren't at all what she acted like. They weren't exactly happy and carefree, like she always seemed. They were almost empty, but not evil empty. Just, empty. There was a void inside her. But there was also something else there. Theway she looked at him. It was comforting, to Hiei. She looked at him with love. Infact she had for a very long time now. But, he never noticed before.

Hiei looked forward to the sunset again. But this time he had a slight smile on his face. And he was blushing too. But nobody couldtell becuase of the colors casted by the sunset. Kazu still had her arms around him. She didn't let go yet, and Hiei didn't want her to any time soon. He took his hand and put it on her arm. Kazu blushed and looked down. She saw Hiei was holding her arm affectionatly. She smiled warmly and looked back to the sunset.

Everyone watched the sunset silently untill it dissapeared behind the rolling horizon. Kazu had taken her arms off Hiei just before anyone was able to notice. But Kurama did notice Hiei was blushing, and kept glancing at Kazu. But he didn't say anything. He knew Hiei would just deny it.

last night of stay

Hiei stood in the training room, alone in the dark. Just staring into nothing. Thoughts were running in his head, keeping him busy in thought. What was this feeling he had? He had never felt before. And why couldn't he stop thinking of Kazu? He then heard Kurama say, "When are you going to tell her?"

Hiei didn't even hear Kurama come in. Hiei turned and said, "What do you mean?"

"I know your feelings for Kazu."

"Feelings?"

"Yes, but it's something very new to you. You'r puzzled about it."

"And what are these feelings then? Why... can't I stop thinking... of Kazu?"

"Maybe becuase you love her. More than just like a sister like Yukina or Ketsueki."

"Love... yeah, right. Love just blind us and makes us weak."

"Hiei, even though love makes us blind... It can also open our eyes."

"To what?"

"That just depends Hiei."

"I'm going out now. i'll let you decide on your own. Sorry if I was prying." Then Kurama left, out the door into the night air. hiei stood there in silence still a little confused. But this time he didn't know weather to tell Kazu about his feelings or what. He was even more confused now.

Kurama walked over to a cetain cliff, just to get one last look at this place at night. When he got there he saw Keysueki sitting down with her lags up against her chest looking up at the moon. It was actually in a full phase. Ketsueki was undisturbed, she didn't even hear Kurama walk up behind her. Ketsueki was still and quiet, nothing seemed to disturb her.

Kurama slowly walked up to her, and sat down next to her. Ketsueki turned her head, and when she saw it was him she looked back up to the moon. "You like here at night?" Ketsueki asked. "Yea. Especially the plants. The shimmer of the moon seems to give them a certain beauty. And on the hroizon ow the clash against the stars in the sky."

"I love this place. Especially at night. I love the moon more than anything... But... there's one thing I love a whole lot more than the moon..." Ketsueki had put her hand on the stone as she said this. Right next to Kurama's.

Kurama saw her hand not even 1/4 of an inch away from his. He looked at their hands so close together. Then he made his move. He slowly moved his hand closer, a bit nervous. Until finally his hand was on Ketsueki's.

Ketsueki quickly glanced at his hand upon hers. She smiled and moved her hand to intertwine their fingers. they were both blushing. They saw it on eachother's faces, but neither of them really cared.

An hour later, they walked back to the house together holding hands still. When they were in front of the house they let each other's hands go and went to their rooms.

Hiei was still in the training room. He couldn't sleep at all, and the thought of if he should tell Kazu or not was still buzzing around in his head furiously. He was sitting down with his back leaning against the wall. He was so tired suddenly, but as he slowly fell aslepp the thought of Kazu still haunted him.

The next morning everyone was packing everything into the back of the van. "Where's Hiei?" Kazu asked herself. She hadn't seen him all morning. She wandered around the house looking for him. Until she reached the training room. She saw him asleep against the wall. She had never seen him asleep before. He reminded her of a kitten asleep. She watched him until she heard Botan yell out, "We're ready to go!"

She walked over to Hiei and said, "Hiei, get up it's time to go!" Hiei quickly woke up and grabbed Kazu by that next. She couldn't breath. Hiei then noticed that it was Kazu and quickly let her go. He had shock in his eyes. He then walked out of the room.

Kazu wasn't all to shocked. For she knew it was just a reflex.

As for Hiei walking through the hall way to the door leading outside though, "_Now she hates me. I can't beleive I did that_."

When everyone was in the van, Hiei sat alone. Until Kazu walked over and sat right next to him.

When they started off, it was aabout an hour since. Everyone was tired out though. Everyone was asleep. The only people awake were Koenma and Shizuru and Touya.

Kuwabara was practically falling out of the chair, Keiko was asleep on Yusuke, and Yusuke was asleep too, as was Puu. Hoshi was asleep on Jin, Ketsueki and Kurama cuddled as they slept on eachother. Hiei was actually awake. But barely. He hadn't even looked at Kazu yet. Not until, she leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep.

He glanced over. He smiled slightly and then fell asleep too.

Everyone slept peacefully. Tough unaware of the tradgedy that will soon strike them. Mainly Kazu and Ketsueki's hearts.


	6. Story Told by Pain

Story Told by Pain

When the van stopped at the Kazu Dojo, Ketsueki and Kazu climbed out and got their things. Then they quickly ran into the dojo. Just as Shizuru was about to drive off everyone heard a scream from Kazu. They quickly got out and ran inside.

When they got there they saw Ketsueki with a katana in her hand. Ketsueki pulled it out of the wall, and the body fell to the ground. It was Kohaku, she had a hole in her neck from the katana. Everyone looked at Ketsueki. But even she was surprised. Her eyes were wide, and empty. She then said as she slowly turned around to everyone, "I swear, I didn't do it." Kazu then said breathing heavily from fright and shock, "It's true she didn't. When we came inside we saw Kohaku pinned tot he wall with a katana in her neck. Not just that, some ofthe blood on her neck is dried. But this happened just this morning."

"I swear I didn't do it." Ketsueki continued. Kurama then walked forward a bit worried saying, "Nobody's blaming you."

"I didn't do it."

"We know that." Ketsueki continued on repearting those words, with nothing in her voice. She began fall to her kness, and continued repeating those words. Kurama grabbed her before she hit the ground, with his arms around her. "I DIDN'T!!"

"I know you didn't."

"It's still my fault though!"

"No."

"I wasn't there for her. I couldn't protect her!"

"Ketsueki, don't do this again!"

Then Ketsueki fell silent. "She fell unconcious again." answered Jin. "No, sh'es not technically unconcious. She knows conciously everything that's happening as we speak." Kazu said scared. "Yeah, but exactly what do you mean by that?" Hiei answered back. "I'll put it as blunt as I possibaly can. She has closed off her minda and heart. She's lock herself within her own mind." Kurama then asked, "Why?"

"Because too much emotional pain has been enflicted on her. She wanted to hide from everything."

"Will, she ever wake up?"

"That all just depends on Ketsueki herself. Weather she wants to face everything."

"What should we do now?"

"I guess it's best to get her to a hsopital. It'd be safer, so incase something bad were to happen, she won't die as easily as she would without immediate medical attention. And not just that whoever killed Kohaku will probably be back. I think they knew that Ketsueki would do this. So then they could get her while she's a whole lot weaker." Everyone grew silent, and tried to think of the safest hospital they could get Ketsueki to.

Then Koenma got an idea, "How about we bring her back to Spirit world."

"What?" Kazu asked, she already knew about spirit world but she was puzzled still. "In the palace, there is a hospital there. Ketsueki will be safest there, since demons only with my special permission can enter."

"Actually that's a good idea."

They all decided on Koenma's idea. When they got there they brought Ketsueki to the hospital, and they laid her down in a bed. Kurama stayed in the room to look after her. He looked at her eyes. They were open still, but not wide, they were opened normally.

Hours had passed, when Koenma walked into the room. He asked Kurama, "How is she?" He answered back, "She still doesn't want to wake up."

"We just have to keep hoping."

"Do you think she'll ever wake up"

"That all just depends on her."

"..............."

"You should go take a break. Walk around for while. I'll watch her."

"...thanks..." Kurama said as he stood up and left the room.

He walked down the hallway staring at the ground as he walked. He passed by one door that was opened. Most of the hospital doors were closed. He looked inside the door slightly. He saw Hiei sitting in a chair. It looked like he was sitting next to a bed. Kurama rushed in, and saw Kazu in the bed. She looked exactly like Ketsueki, sitting there with her eyes opened up.

He turned to Hiei. He didn't need to say anything for Hiei said, "I suppose she did the same thing. She probably didn't want to see her best freind like that. And Kohaku was just killed too. Though she didn't show it too much, it probably broke her heart too." Kurama was afraid to say anything. He didn't know what to say anyway.

Then a thought came to his mind. Hr turned back to Hiei and said, "Maybe, if I can wake up Ketsueki, she could get Kazu up. It's worth a try."

"Yeah and how are you going to wake up Ketsueki?"

"I don't know. But I _will_ do it! I promise."

Then Kurama ran out of the room. This time he was a bit more light spirited. At least... until he ran into Ketsueki's room. He couldn't help but feel down hearted, from what he saw. No matter how happy he was, whenever he saw Ketsueki in that state, it made him depressed.

Koenma looked up from his feet and looked at Kurama. He saw Kurama's face, and just got up and left the room without a word. Kurama sat down in the chair right next to Ketsueki and just began to stare at her.

------------------

Many hours passed by, and Kurama never left Ketsueki's side. At least 38 hours went by. It was late at night, and Kurama hadn't moved since. It was at least 1:00 a.m. in the morning. Kurama was asleep. He knew keeping himself up all night wouldn't get Ketsueki up. He was leaning forward with his head on the side of the bed and his hand clutching hers. He had his face buried in the

arm he leaned his head on.

---------------

Meanwhile in the room Kazu was being held Hiei was still awake. Thinking of what to do next. Nothing he did seemed to work to try and wake up Kazu. She just laid there, and didn't move. He searched his mind for at least one last plan.

Then that was when it came to his head. He hadn't tried probing Kazu's mind with the Jagan yet. He reached forward and put his hand on Kazu's face. He took off the bandana on his head and opened the Jagan eye. He closed his eyes and saw everything in his mind.

He saw every last bit of chaos and sorrow in Kazu's mind. Though it wasn't as if he was just seeing everything, he was more like moving amoung Kazu's void, of her subconcious. He looked around to find Kazu, but couldn't find much. Moving amoung her memories, her thoughts, everything inside her.

He moved on unitl he came to two figures, floating in the air. One was Kazu, and the other was a girl of the same age, with long black hair.

Kazu was actually being suspended by cords or at least that what they seemed to be. They were all over her body. Her wrists, ankles, everywhere. Snaking all over her, with her arms out ward and her legs tied close together. The wires tangeled all over her body. Her eyes were closed though.

She seemed asleep, rather than unconcious. He took one step forward. His step echoed into the void surrounding them. "Kazu!" He yelled out. His voice didn't echo though. The only thin that echoed was his footsteps. "KAZU!!" He called out once more. At first there was no movement from Kazu's body. Then slowly her eyes opened, and looked up.

She saw Hiei right in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She asked, quietly. Hiei hesitated, and just looked down at his feet. "Hiei." She said, waiting for an answer. Hiei looked back up at Kazu. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but hesitated again. Then said, "I came here to get you up." Kazu looked away and said, "I don't want to face that horrible world."

"But if _you_ don't. Ketsueki will _never_ wake up either."

"Even if I wake up she still won't"

"You don't know that."

".........."

"I just want to tell you. That Ketsueki will wake up one day. But when she does to find her best freind in this state. She'll be totaly heart broken."

"I... never thought of that."

"And, someone will cry."

"Who is he?"

"It's... Kurama."

"................"

"Kurama will cry if she stays like that forever."

"He will?"

"He loves her. To me, she's a sister. So I'll be heart broken too."

"You will?"

"But... If you stay like this forever. I will cry forever."

"But you haven't experianced loss, like I have."

"Yes."

"...."

"I... never knew my mother."

"You... didn't?"

"She was an ice youkai from a floating island. I'm a half fire youkai. So I was thrown off the island. She had creid two tears which turned into jewels. She gave one to me and one to my half sister Yukina. After I got older, I went to the islend to look for Yukina. But the island was crumbling. Then I saw my mother's best freind in front of a grave. She then told me that Hina, my mother, commited suicide shortly after I was casted off the island. She told me to kill her. But, I spared her, and went off to look for Yukina."

"What about the gem?"

"It was called a tear drop gem. I got a Jagan to search for Yukina. But the demon who gave it to me, wanted me tear drop gem. I didn't want to give it up. But he just stole it from me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, there's no reason to."

Kazu then smiled. "Who is that?" Hiei asked pointed over to the black haired body. "Dunno. Maybe a part of my past. Or the reason why I'm cursed. She actually seems to be the reason why I can't access my memory. Everytime I try to s power pulses from her, and everythin just blacks out." Hiei angered by this attacked the girl in an instant.

He raised his katana about to slice the girl. But about a foot away a sheild of faded red energy stopped Hiei in mid air. Hiei attacked again, and this time the sheild began to crack open. Hiei landed on his feet and looked up. The sheild began to break. When it did everything dissapeared and he found himself back in the hospital room.

Kazu wasn't in the bed anymore. Intead the girl with long black hair was awake sitting in her place. "Where's Kazu?" He asked infuriated. "Hiei, it's me." The girl had the same exact voice as Kazu, but Hiei was still not convinced. "Where is she?" He asked even angrier than before. "Hiei." She said in a harsh tone. she looked him straight in the face.

Hiei saw her eyes. He could she they were a brown redish color. Then he saw the void he saw in Kazu's eyes before. "Kazu?" He asked confused.

The girl smiled compassionatly to Hiei. She opened herm outh and said-

------------

Yoko: HAHA!!! Cliff hanger. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been so wrapped up in school this week. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Awakening

Awakening

Kazu opened her mouth and said, "Yes, Hiei. It's me. But why am I in this body now?" Hiei shrugged his shoulders. "Wait... It's all coming back to me. My memories. I can remember what I was before and my parents. They were dragon demons. I came from the dragon clan. I also remember meeting Ketsueki too. She came from the fox clan. We'd meet each other all the time."

She looked up and smiled happily. She was so happy to finaly have her memories back. "Thank oyu Hiei." She said excited. She moved forwad and hugged him. "Thank you so much." She said crying out of joy. "Uh... no problem...?" Hiei said sort of confused.

When she let Hiei go she noticed she was wearing a priestess robe. "I'm wearing... priestess clothing." She just ignored it and said to Hiei, "Let's go, and wake up Ketsueki now."

She grabbed Hiei's hand and began to walk tothe door. Just as they reached the door Hiei pulled his hand away. Kazu looked back at Hiei and asked, "What's wrong?" She looked at Hiei's face. He was slightly blushing and looked to the side. "Oh, I see." She said teasing him. "Well, lets go." She said again. She turned around and walked out the door. Hiei followed behind her.

------------------

Meanwhile in Ketsueki's room. Kurama was awake now. He had been for about an hour now. It was hard to sleep now. For the thought of Ketsueki never waking up haunted his mind. The door was closed, and the sun was beginning to rise in the east. It was still early morning. Everything was silent. The room was illuminated only by the dim sunrise. Which was slightl blocked out by curtains in the window.

Then the door swung open, and Kazu and Hiei were standing in the doorway. Kurama had swung his head towards the door to see them standing right there. But he couldn't tell it was Kazu. He was about to ask who the girl was but then he felt some of Kazu's demon energy. He changed his mind. After feeling that he knew it was Kazu. He watched kazu walk over to the bed and look at Ketsueki. He saw Hiei walk over too.

Kazu put her hand on Ketsueki's face, then looked to Kurama and said, "Don't worry. I'm just going to enter her mind, to try and convince her to wake up." Kurama just nodded. Kazu closed her eyes and then focused on entering her mind. Then a shock wave a emormous pain shot through her head.

Kazu removed her hand and staggered backwards. Hiei moved forward to Kazu, but she just waved him off with her hand. "I'll be fine. But it looks like it's going to he hard to enter her mind. There's a type of barrier surrounding it."

"Then how are you going to get in?" Kurama asked looking down at Ketsueki's face. Her eyes were closed now. Like she was just merrily asleep. A small smile that most woudn't notice was on her face. It was really hard to notice for most. He just continued to think of any ideas that might be able to get them into Ketsueki's mind. But it was blocked by some sort of barrier. Nobody knew weather Ketsueki created it, or it's part of something else. To keep others out.

It then came to Kurama's he then said, "The reason why Kazu looks different from before was that earlier she had some sort of curse over her. To diguise her body, with a new one. It makes sense. But who could have done this? The only conclusion is that the person who did it was one of the four from the prophesy who wold destroy everything. They probably knew about the Goddess and the Seraph, even the true Arch angel would stop them. So they tried to contain their powers and true bodies, for as long as they could. But they probably didn't think about this. Or at least on Kazu's account. Ketsueki... they knew. So they set up the barrier of her mind. Where her true body is still locked up. And maybe we need more than one person's energy to reach her mind, and get passed the barrier."

Hiei looked over to Kurama. Then said, "How do you know all this stuff about the prophesy? Koenma never told us."

"True. But I'm a type of animal demon. So naturally I know about it."

"Oh."

They had all decided to try Kurama's idea. Kazu, put her hand on Ketsueki's face again, while Hiei grabbed Kazu's hand. Kurama grabbed Hiei's wrist. Hiei and Kurama began to focus to channel their energy thought themselves and into Kazu, who would then channel it and use it to get past the barrier in Ketsueki's mind.

They all could see everything. It was at first like a tv screen with no reception. It stood like that for a while. That was the barrier. It looked like that until, Kazu was able to break through the barrier. When it cleared up, they were inside. Everything was barren. Nothing was to be seen, except for their own selves.

They began to move on. Searching for what Hiei had told them they would find another body floating in the air, and Ketsueki next to it. They searched for a long time. Or at least to them seemed a long time to them. Almost everythign they did was only in vain. There was no movement amoung the lifeless void.

It was hard to tell where to look, when there was only black around them. After a while a searching they came across what Hiei had described, as one body floating and another right next to it. They saw one girl with purple hair just floating there slepping, like Hiei had found Kazu's real body. "This must be Ketsueki's real body." Kazu said. They looked over and saw Ketsueki suspended in the air by wires, like Hiei had found Kazu.

Ketsueki's head leaned against her arm, which was tied in the air upward by her other hand. Her legs had been tied tightly together now. She seemed to be asleep. "Ketsueki!" Everyone called out at once. It worked the first time around. Ketsueki opened her eyes and looked at Hiei, then Kazu, and then Kurama.She didn't say a thing, she just stared at them, with hardly any emotion. She really didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.

Kazu and the two boys, were actually thinking weather to just try and break the barrier that surrounded the other body, or what. Even if they broke the curse on her body, how where they to know that she would wake up on the outside. It seems that the silence would last forever. Until Ketsueki made a desperate cry for help.

Saying, "Break the barrier around the body over there. This is only my cursed body. Break that barrier, and my curse will be lifted. I wan't my real body back. Please!" They were all surprised at what she said. Has she known about the curse on her body all this time? No one hesitated. Unlike when Hiei broke Kazu's barrier around her true body, this one was harder to break. even all three of them attacking it.

Each time they tried they were just pushed backward by the energy wave. Kurama struck the barrier again and again with his rose whip, while Hiei hit it with his katana, and Kazu used her fists and feet. They struck the barrier repeadedly, but had no luck.

After what seemed one hour the barrier began to crack. They continued to stike it and after sometime it finally bursted open, and they were back in the hospital. Ketsueki was sitting on the edge of the bed, away from everyone else. She was in her true body, and had purple hair. They walked in front of her and looked at her. She looked up from the ground with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much!" She said excited. "I finally know who I am. I have my memories once again."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and hit the floor. She was so happy, this was possibaly the happiest day of her life. To finally remeber where she came from, who she was, and even her name. She wiped them away and said, "Hello, my name is Ketsueki Roze from the Fox Clan." Then Kazu smiled and said to the boys, "My name is Kazu Doragon from the Dragon Clan." Kurama couldn't hekp but slightly laugh. Even Hiei was smiling. And not his evil smile, it was happy.

------------

Later that day, when everyone was awake, Hiei and Kurama walked out into Koenma's office where Yusuke, and Kuwabara were checking in with Botan. Touya, Genkai, Keiko, Shizuru, Hoshi, Koriyami, Yoru, and Jin wanted to see how Ketsueki and Kazu were doing. They saw Kurama and Hiei walk out. They were all about ready to ask about Kazu and Ketsueki, when they both walked into the room.

There was silence. Nobody knew these two strange girls were Kazu and Ketsueki. The group stared at them. Then Kazu said, "Good morning, my name is Kazu Doragon of the Dragon Clan." Ketsueki then said, "Hello, my name is Ketsueki Rose. of the Fox Clan." After they introduced themeselves everyone knew it was Kazu and Ketsuei.

They crowded around them and began to ask like twenty questions.

------------------------

THE END

---------------------

Yoko: that's it for chapter 7. hope you liked it. Reveiw please! This chapter wasn't all that great though. SEE YA!!

-------------------


	8. Training

Training

--------------------

Yoko Foxfire: This is a while later. And Hoshi's hair color was originally blue. Once again it took so long because of lot of school prodjects. But here it is.

------------------

Hoshi sat on the dojo's porch and watched the tops of the trees sway in the wind. Her pink hair gently blew in the direction on the wind. "_Though they were just part of me. I'm miss Koriyami and Yoru. I have my memories back now, and my true body. Them being me would explain why I always felt so empty. I felt as if torn into several peices_." Hoshi thought to herself.

Jin walked around the corner and saw Hoshi sitting there looking up to the sky. He smiled like he always does, and walked forward to her side. "You a'right?" He asked as he bent over and looked at Hoshi's face. She smiled slightly backa nd said, "Yea, I'll be fine. Don't need to worry about me." She said reassuring Jin she was okay.

He took her word for it and just replied be smiling again. Jin then sat down right next to Hoshi and started at the same spot Hoshi was. Quickly, Hoshi glanced over to Jin. And then smiled again while looking out to the trees as they fluttered in the wind. Only faint visions of that day remained in her mind.

She still remebered after Ketsueki had entered her mind, her and the other two touched and fused into one. She sighed and said to herself in a murmur, "I might as well not think about them any more. They were only myself. just my body, separated into three parts." Jin looked over to her in curiosity and said, "Hm? What'd you say?" Hoshi just looked over in a smile and said, "Nothing."

She now lived with Kazu and Ketsueki, since Kohaku died and Yoru and Koriyami aren't exactly there anymore. Hoshi heard fast footsteps coming toward her. She looked around and saw Ketsueki tear around the corner,in a hurry. "Hoshi! Jin!" She screamed out. She hurried towards them, but lost her balance and fell on Hoshi and Jin. "Ow." She said. She quickly jumped up and regained her balance.

Ketsueki said, "huh heee well uhh Koenma wants us! HUFF!" she said all at once. She took a deep breath and said, "He also wants us to bring the animals that follow us around. So bring Kira with you." Ketsueki ran off and called out, "Ibara! Ibara?" as she ran off.

Before she turned the corner Ibara her two tailed fox/cat, jumped off the roof and onto Ketsueki's shoulder. "Hurry!" Ketsueki yelled out to Jin and Hoshi.

Hoshi stood up and called out to Kira. A three tailed silver wolf then jumped up onto the porch. Hoshi ran off in the same direction Ketsueki did, and Kira followed right behind her. Jin got up and ran too. He knew it must have been important if Koenma wanted to see everyone including the girls.

--------------------

When they got to Koenma's palace the three girls stood in front of Koenma. Ketsueki with Ibara on her head, Kazu with her dragon/cat, Tera, on her shoulder, and Hoshi with Kira right by her side.

"You ladies need training, or your new powers will wreak havoc on all of the three worlds." Koenma said, looking like he was bored with having to tell them this hinself. "You amf are munch the most powerful demons in all the yumworlds." He had started stuffing his face with sstrawberry ricecakes. "We don't need training!" cried Kazu. "And gimme one of those rice cakes." She snatched one off the plate and was immediatly attacked by Jorge and Hiei for it. ketsuki sighed. "Our skills are perfectly honed, sir. We know exactly how to use them." she said over the background noise of Kazu Jorge and Hiei fighting over the ricecake. "GIMME THAT IT"S MINE!!!"

"But I never get any"

"Hahahahaha-"

"HIEI GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!"

"no."

"WHY YOU STUPID MIDGIT SWIZZUMS!!!"

"I"M NOT SWIZZUMS!!" crash "You broke Koenma's vase...You are soooooooooooooooo dead. At your funeral, can i have the rice cake back?"

"Ogre, sweep up the vase."

"Why do I have to do it? I need a new job...." Ketsuki sighed and rolled her eyes, wathcing Hiei devour the ricecake with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"As I was saying, you need training. Tomorrow here at nine am, ok?" With that Koenma dissmissd them.

The Next Day

"Come on! Time to get up!" Hiei said after he threw open Kazu's door and walked over to her bed.

"Hiei, how in hell did you get past my boobby trapped door?"

"......"

"HIEI!!! OUT! OUT!!!! OUT!!!!!!!!!" wham "OW! What'd you do that for?"   
**_"GET...OUT...OF...MY...ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

"Ok, ok. I'm going **WHAM "I'M GOING!" **Hiei emerged from Kazu's room at half past nine, bearign two large lumps on his head from the alarm clock she had thrown at him. "Is it just me, or she more sluggish than usual?"

"Nope," Ketsuki said desivisily. "I think she was up late last night on the on, I'll help you get her up."

A half hour and many bruises later

"Why are you late?!?" Koenma said sounding agitated, on the fact that the girls were late for training. Ketsueki slightly laughed and said while itching the back of her head, "Sorry, Kazu didn't want to get up."

"Speaking of Kazu, where is she?" Hoshi said looking around the room.

Everyone looked around, and saw Kazu dozing off in the corner of the room. "WAKE UP!" Ketsueki yeld out as she walked over to Kazu and lightly kicked her. "I'M UP!!!! Jesus Christ." Kazu yelled out as she quickly jumped to her feet. She seemed to be more tired than usual and more angry.

Ketsueki turned and walked back over to Koenma. Kazu still tired and angry, leaned against the wall and listened to the conversation from a distance. She listened to what Koenma was assigning them to do for training, "You are going to train with the Spirit Detectives today. They'll show you some of their simple techniques."

Everyone then walked passed Kazu. Hiei stopped, and after the group had walked through the door he said to Kazu, "You better be alright." Kazu smirked and said, "I'm fine. But why do you sound soooo eager?"

"More than likely Koenma's gonna make us fight eachother."

"So?"

"I want you to be at the top of your game when I fight you."

"And why's that?"

"I want to show that I can at least beat the Seraph, of demons."

Kazu smiled and walk forward to Hiei. She put her hand on the back of his head and said, "Fine, I'll let you do what you want. But I should let you know. I own't hold back."

"Good, cause I wasn't either."

-------------

I'm gonna stop there for now. Hope you lked it!!!! 


End file.
